


What is your true face?

by digitalsoop



Category: Free!
Genre: Multi, a threesome that is pretty much just cunnilingus and kissing, and haruka is just getting very involved in their relationship, but a threesome all the same, its a threesome of sorts, technically gou and makoto are in an official relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalsoop/pseuds/digitalsoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gou is a little frustrated, Makoto is sharing a little too much, and Haruka is eager to see a more private side of his friends. </p>
<p>Cross posted from Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is your true face?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleredrin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=littleredrin).



> I headcanon that Haruka is the only one to continue calling Gou by Kou (since I haven't seen anything to suggest otherwise). I also headcanon Haruka as asexual, so you should assume that Haruka is asexual in anything I write.

Between school and the swim club, Gou and Makoto could really only spend Sundays together. Sundays where they would kiss and touch and then the exhaustion from the rest of the week would catch up, and the next thing Gou knew she was rubbing her face into Makoto’s chest and looking out a dark window, wondering when exactly they had fallen asleep.

Always right before it got good, she supposed, since she endured the train rides home with her thighs squeezed together and her teeth scraping against her fingernails, wishing she had something besides her own fingers in her mouth. With hunched shoulders she would call her mom to ask what was for dinner and take her mind away from Makoto’s bedroom.

Every Sunday was the same and she supposed that even if they were at Haruka’s muddling through homework and studying for the entrance exams that the third years would be taking it would end up the same. Especially given that Haruka had a tendency to doze as well.

"Haruka, you’re spending more time staring into space than staring at your homework." She tapped her pen on his text book, and he took a deep breath and looked at her.

"I wasn’t staring into space, Kou."

She smiled at the name that only Haruka had held onto. “Oh? Well then what are you doing?”

"I was thinking," he frowned, propping his chin up with one hand, "about what all of Kou’s cute faces look like."

She giggled nervously, glancing at Makoto as his pencil clattered onto the table, but Haruka continued on, blunt as always.

"Makoto always talks about how cute your face is when you’re together. So I thought that’s a sight I want to see, too. And I bet Kou sees cute faces from Makoto that I’ve never seen. What kind of faces are they?"

"I don’t think Makoto makes any faces that you haven’t seen. And I don’t think I make any different ones either."

"Y-you do," Makoto breathed. His shoulders were hunched and his face was red. "When I touch you—"

She put her hands on the table, her face burning as she leaned over to try and stop her pen from skittering on the floor. Her shoulders hunched as well when she looked at Makoto, who was fidgeting. “You shouldn’t talk so easily about this stuff in front of someone else!”

"It’s only Haruka. That kind of talk doesn’t bother him."

True to Makoto’s word, Haruka looked completely unaffected by their reactions or the topic of conversation. His mouth was still in his usual tiny frown, without a single trace of a blush on his cheeks or ears. They may as well have still been talking about math.

He lifted his head, letting a slim hand hang just under his chin. She frowned, stubbornly avoiding looking at his face or his arms and began picking at her fingernails.  ”Just what has Makoto been telling you?”

"How cute your face is, and how he wishes you didn’t hold your breath so much because your voice is cute, too." Haruka was not at all bothered by Makoto and Gou withering in front of him with every word. "Your voice with Makoto’s voice—I bet it’s especially cute."

She let out a long breath, her thighs pressing together. Her skirt didn’t need to be smoothed down, but her hands repeatedly pressed the fabric and spread it nervously across her knees, something to stop her voice from faltering when she was under that sharp blue gaze. “I guess. I mean, his voice does get really cute but—I don’t know if it’s cute with mine.”  

Makoto fidgeted again. “Maybe we should find out.”

***

Gou stared down at the top of Makoto’s head and his back, a bit embarrassed that she had been so easily talked into sitting on the low table and spreading her legs. Her head felt empty, barely processing that Haruka had so easily talked Makoto out of his clothes and onto all fours in front of her. It had all escalated much faster than she had expected, and though she had been relieved that she was allowed to keep her clothes on, somehow lifting her skirt and having her panties tugged to the side felt even more scandalous.

"D-don’t just breathe on me," she muttered, bunching her skirt in her hands as Makoto’s hot breath on her slit made her thighs twitch.

"Sorry—just—" his voice caught in his throat as Haruka, also fully dressed, kissed the muscles of his lower back. He let out a groan and a gasp that made her shiver, Haruka calmly trailed his hand down his stomach. "Haru, wait—I can’t focus."

Gou lifted her chin and bit her lip then, carefully bunching the fabric in one hand and gripping his hair with the other, pulled Makoto forward until she finally felt his mouth against her skin. His response was nearly automatic, his tongue working her open and pressing against her folds. This was not new for him, or her, though the circumstances certainly were. Still, Gou could never get used to the sensation, curling over him and tugging at his hair as she yelped.

And Haruka watched her face, barely blushing.

He noticed her looking at him immediately, his mouth curling into a small smile that had been more and more frequent since last year. “Very cute.”

"Ah—" her thighs twitched and Makoto groaned as she pulled him closer. "Ha—Mako—" she bit her lip, not sure whose name she should be calling. Haruka smoothed one hand across the small of Makoto’s back, his other hand now clearly working at Makoto’s cock. She had never seen her boyfriend’s face so red, and when he looked up at her his eyes looked absent and drooped even more than usual.

"Cute," she breathed. "Like a puppy."

Haruka moved forward and both of them watched as Makoto lapped at her slit, his chin and cheeks slick with saliva, the lack of being able to use his hands and Haruka’s teasing making him sloppier than usual. When fingers reached down and spread her open she gasped, and before she even felt Haruka move against her back Makoto had lifted his eyes to look over her shoulder.

His lips pressed against her neck as Makoto’s tongue worked further inside of her, and each time that tongue brushed against Haruka’s fingers he shuddered, pausing for just a moment before lightly sucking on her skin again. Though he was no longer being touched, Makoto’s face never changed; his gaze was fixed on her face, and Haruka patiently and gently marking her skin and sending fire through her nerves.

Damp lips brushed against her thighs, and those bright green eyes she had grown to love so much looked so relieved. “You and Haruka—” he smiled and licked the skin of her other thigh. “I want to keep looking, so hold on a little longer, okay?”

He rested his head against her thigh, closing his eyes for only a moment when she tugged at his hair. Haruka’s fingers spread her open a bit further, and he teased the juncture of her neck and shoulder with his teeth; she sucked in a breath, closing her eyes, tugging at her skirt and letting her fingers slide down the side of Makoto’s face, enjoying soft skin and perfect cheekbones and the tiny kisses he began placing on her fingers.

"I can’t see her face like this." Haruka’s breath tickled the back of her ear, which he lightly kissed. "Don’t change your expression, Kou."

"Th-that’s easy to say," she grumbled, but she focused on his persisting kisses, and the throbbing between her legs and in her stomach; she focused on Haruka’s fingers spreading her folds apart and exposing her to Makoto; though her eyes were closed she was sure his bright green eyes were completely focused on every twitch and throb as he nipped and licked her fingers.

His mouth briefly left, but she didn’t dare open her eyes, waiting for the reason. Then he spoke: “Can you see it, Haru?”

Haruka hummed against her neck, a quiet, electrifying affirmation. “Thanks.”

She opened her eyes, barely in time to see Makoto setting aside Haruka’s phone and leaning back in to close his lips over her clit. Her hips jumped, restrained just enough by Haruka’s hands that Makoto wasn’t bucked away. “Ah—Ma—Makoto! Too much!”

The fabric of her skirt rubbed against her back as she jerked her hand up towards her chest, her other hand reaching up to Haruka’s hair. She threaded her fingers through the silky strands, different from the slightly rough texture of Makoto’s hair. The feeling of it between her fingers made her back arch, tiny shocks running down from her hand and up through her legs.

He didn’t seem to mind, kissing her ear. “Kou, let me see this face, too.”

She held her breath as her breath as the muscles in her stomach twitched and jumped. Everything was muffled, as if rushing water had filled her ears, and she let out a long shuddering breath, her whole body warm and tingling; her grip loosened and her shoulders sagged, and she looked up at the ceiling and Haruka’s face and realized he lowered her towards the table to watch her face as she came.

Even now, though she could feel her blush all the way down to her toes, Haruka’s cheeks were barely pink. He glanced away, his eyes focusing on Makoto, who was cleaning up the mess from his own climax. His eyes were sleepy, and avoiding everyone’s gaze, but his smile was warm and satisfied. A smile, soft and brimming with fondness, crossed Haruka’s face as well.

"I’d like to keep seeing those beautiful faces, if it’s okay."

Gou sighed and Makoto chuckled and hunched his shoulders; it seemed their Sundays would take a turn for the better.  


End file.
